


欲求

by Alotus417



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Azakana-Induced Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 因缺失的爱产生的心魔永远也不会明白，真正的欲求只会因爱意而生。群活动点梗，lsp亚扎卡纳、路过的快乐风男和野外非典型强制play
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 14





	欲求

追猎亚扎卡纳有很多风险，受伤、误入歧路、被人误认为恶魔、以及被病态地渴求着爱意的心魔种下欲念，情毒横生、不能自控。  
结果就是在亚索追寻着魔气进入这片树林之后，看到的是一个衣冠不整、脸色潮红的兄长。今非昔比的猎魔人用紧盯猎物的、属于捕猎者的眼神，死死钉在弟弟身上以免他临阵逃脱。  
“……帮我。”  
亚索的喉结滚动着，不由自主地吞咽了一下。  
“永恩……一定还有其它的办法。”肤色苍白的猎人又逼近了，亚索忍不住退了两步，“以前，不是有个姑娘，一直喜欢你，差点定下了婚约……”  
“在她心中，我已经死了。”  
永恩目不转睛地说。  
“那去附近的城镇找一位烟花之地的女子……”  
“只有你。”在听见这三个字的时候亚索的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大了。他看起来陷入了巨大的震惊和茫然之中，于是永恩好心地又说了一遍，为他解释道，“我只有你。”  
“永恩……？”  
“亚索。”  
亚索哑口无言，从没想过他的兄长也会耍赖。  
永恩还像从前一样言辞简洁，可以前恪守礼仪、从来不擅长表达内心感情的兄长哪里去了？  
没等亚索从愣怔中回神，永恩的手已经抚上他的胸膛。剑客的躯体上有纵横交错的疤痕，经年露在外边的皮肤原本已经并不敏感，但此刻被缠着绷带的手指拂过却是一阵挠心的麻痒。  
“永恩，等等——”  
永恩的头钻到他的围巾下面去了，面具上的角将那块敷衍的衣料顶起突兀的一块。冰凉的唇舌在颈项间游走，轻微的动作过后围巾便滑落了下去。永恩的脸再次出现在眼前，面具下的眼睛蓝得发亮，从下而上地望着亚索。  
“你不想吗。”  
他说的根本就不是个问句。  
“我……不对，永恩，我想帮你，但……不是……”  
但不是这样。  
就算这是亚索多年以前内心隐秘处的朝思暮想，就算他早已明了他们的感情已经如何变质，就算心魔施加的影响令接下来的事情顺理成章，他也不该趁人之危。  
然而永恩的唇角微微一勾，他的脸上泛着异样的潮红，但这并不妨碍他正掌控一切。他把目瞪口呆的亚索推倒在草地上，长腿一跨骑了上去。  
“弟弟，你忘了，”重生之后的永恩甚少有心情如此愉快的时候，以至于他久违地用本已放弃的称呼唤了自己生前的兄弟，“你跟我一样，根本不会说谎。”  
他一伸手扯掉了自己的腰绳，亚索连手都不知道往哪里放了，以一个窘迫的姿势撑在身体两侧。眼看着永恩围在腰间的那片衣料翩然落地，情热催逼下的阳物早已立起，在紧缚的绷带下悄然鼓胀着。  
亚索咋舌，脑子热得已然无法思考，张口就是一句：“永恩，你平时都穿成……这样？”  
永恩一边按住亚索，一边单手飞快地解开那些灰白的布带，期间不甚在乎地回答了一句：“衣服是身外之物，穿不穿……没有分别。”  
眼看着那尺寸傲人的欲望从绷带中解放之后，高高翘起仿佛要往自己脸上戳的架势，亚索试图做最后的微弱抵抗：“冷静一点，永恩，你可以……”  
永恩撑起身子，两只手捧起亚索的脸颊。明明是年幼者的双颊却满是沧桑味道，而现在却染上了一抹可爱的晕红。永恩埋下头，和他鼻尖相碰，一声轻笑从喉间闷闷地逸出。  
“再多话，我要绑你了。”  
亚索听话地闭嘴了。  
说不了话，只好将全部注意力都放在眼前的景象上。永恩跨在他腰间，手指急切却有些不得要领地握住自己的欲望套弄，不时发出一声低哼，喘息逐渐粗重，腰腹间结实的肌肉随着急促呼吸一起一伏的样子让亚索意识到自己也硬了。而且硬得发痛。  
他并未被心魔所伤，然而永恩所承受的欲念正通过肌肤相贴之处源源不断地传来。永恩解开了他的腰带，用自己滚烫的欲望贴向他的。形状和尺寸都相似的阳物互相摩擦着，在永恩手底跳动，不一会儿顶端的小孔争先恐后吐出清液。  
“唔……”  
永恩松开了手。突然失去的热度让他更焦躁了，欲望远不止于此，还有更深层的妄想在等待满足。沾满前液的手指探向自己身后，然而顶入的指节仍然让他皱起了眉头。  
“永恩，不要——你会伤到自己的。”  
亚索完全没想到永恩会做到这一步，不顾兄长先前的“胁迫”贸然开口。但永恩暂时没有精力顾上他，埋进后穴的手指正别扭地试图撑开几乎没有缝隙的肌肉。酸胀的感觉从腰臀间漫上来，第二根手指进入得更艰难。但他能感觉到被情欲操控的身体为此而兴奋，仿佛知晓解脱又近一步。  
永恩抽出了手指，一缕银丝随之落在地上。就算没有过经验他也知道这扩张草率得过分，但是他片刻也不想再等了。撑起高热的身体，单手扶住亚索那正不顾主人的拼命克制、兴奋得紫涨的巨物，腰身微沉就想把它吞进去。  
“永恩——”  
在亚索惊呼出声的时候，硬挺的欲望正在湿热的臀缝间磨蹭，然而初次用后面进行性事就碰上亚索不同凡响的尺寸，加上先前那根本无济于事的润滑和扩张，即使永恩抽着气放松穴口，用了力气往下坐，也只是浅浅地含进去一个头部，小穴已经被撑到了极限。  
“呃啊……嗯……”  
身体像被从脆弱处劈开的疼痛令永恩几乎趴在身下人胸口上喘着气，被他压得老实了好一会儿的亚索同样难受得要命。欲望被紧窄的穴口挤得发疼，但探进去的那一点品尝到的高热紧窄的内里滋味好得叫人欲罢不能。  
他忍不住开口：“永恩，你夹得我好难受——”  
“闭嘴——”  
永恩还没骂完，就被强硬地掐在了腰间，他正要挣动，就听见亚索说了句“忍一忍”，手上传来一股力气，他已经被摁着腰坐了下去。  
“唔嗯……！”  
那根粗长的东西彻底捣了进来，逼迫出永恩一声窒息一般的呻吟，尖锐的指甲在亚索肩背上划出一道血痕。太大了、太疼了——还没等他的身体处理完这些感受，被硕大头部击打在深处软肉上的快感先一步过电般传来。  
汗湿的鬓发狼狈地贴在脸侧，他几乎能听到亚扎卡纳得逞的大笑了。  
“亚索，你……”  
“还是让我来吧，永恩，”先前一直被压制的剑客粗喘着回答，“相信我……就这一次也好。”  
他没等永恩回答，就挺动腰身小幅度地顶弄了起来。紧致的内壁抽缩着，他能感觉到永恩在拼命放松身体，但是这具被恶魔侵染的身体却在同他作对。浅浅抽插了好一会儿，进出才顺畅了一些，这时，他听见永恩的声音低低地传来。  
“……我一直都相信你。”  
这就够了。这比一个直接的回答更令亚索激动不已。他握紧了永恩的腰自下而上地抽送，答应了暂时交出主导权的永恩身体比先前柔软了些许，在被顶进深处的时候会闭着眼，偶尔发出一声压抑的鼻音。  
盈满欲求的身体在情潮中载浮载沉，没过多久快感的浪潮就狂风暴雨般席卷而来。永恩皱着眉头闷哼了一声，欲望颤抖着将微浊的液体全洒在身下人胸腹上。  
趁着永恩喘息的时候，亚索坐起来稍微换了个姿势，以便亲吻他尚在高潮中不能自已的兄长。永恩微张的双唇干燥而冰冷，让亚索充满了温热它们的冲动。他顺应自己的想法，热切地含住那片丰满的唇瓣厮磨啃咬，直将它亲吻得水光淋漓。  
等永恩缓过了气便自发地开始回应，唇舌纠缠了一会儿，他动了动酸涩的腰肢，才意识到亚索还硬挺得埋在他体内。而善解人意的弟弟更是出言提醒，“哥哥”，他这时又知道对兄长恭敬了，“你要这样丢下我？”  
他意有所指地动了动深埋在兄长体内的性器，这让永恩压抑地呻吟出声。才刚高潮过的身体酸软无力，然而他能感觉到情欲再逐渐复苏。心魔恶劣的笑声在耳旁响起，臣服于欲望之后，就拿后穴强上亲弟弟，把自己干上高潮，你可真是个好哥哥——  
永恩摇了摇头，试图把这个声音赶出脑海。他撑着亚索的肩膀，开始缓慢晃动起乏力的腰身，逐渐加快的节奏混着额前的汗水滴下，他张口咬在亚索的肩上，剑客身躯上已经满布疤痕，一点也不介意再多添一道。  
肉体拍打的水声和低沉的呻吟声再度响起，因缺失的爱产生的心魔永远也不会明白，真正的欲求只会因爱意而生。


End file.
